1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card-shaped optical data link device to be utilized for transmitting and receiving data in optical communications using computers, electronic devices, or measurement devices.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, networking to personalize information with facsimiles, personal computers etc. has come into wide use.
Recent demands in high information-oriented society require large amounts of data to be readily transmitted and received in optical communications with high speed.